the_justice_leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Clark Kent
You're not just Superman, Clark. You're the embodiment of humanity's hope of a better tomorrow. -- Martha Kent Kal-El, known by his given Earth name Clark Kent, is the Kryptonian superhero known as Superman, who, after crash landing on the Kent Farm, was raised to understand and protect humanity and was often thought to be destined as either humanity's saviour or humanity's sole destruction. Biography Early life Born on the now destroyed planet Krypton, Kal-El found himself immediately sent to Earth on the orders of his father, Jor-El, after ecological instability caused Krypton to become the product of its own demise. Arriving on Earth as a baby, he was taken in by the Kent family and raised with much love and kindness, overcoming his own fears of his origins and humanity itself. Growing up, Clark found it difficult to make friends and his fast-growing abilities prevented him from being able to participate in various sports and any public yet strenuous activities. As a result, Clark was forced to develop a more mild-mannered and clumsy personality. In his high school years, Clark befriended passionate school journalist Chloe Sullivan and ex-jockey Pete Ross whilst dealing with his bully and rival Kenny Braverman. After leaving high school, Clark moved to Metropolis and opted to join the Daily Planet and met the prestigious yet sarcastic Lois Lane alongside stammering photographer Jimmy Olsen and loudmouth Perry White. His move to Metropolis eventually led to the discovery of genius billionaire Lex Luthor, who suffered the brunt of Clark's crash, who was intent on investigating said ship. After many criminal activities were exposed, Clark found his abilities to be useful in his reporting which inevitably led to the public's discovery of a new "super-hero", forcing Clark to begin moonlighting as Superman to stop Lex's dangerous plots and the various criminals operating in the city. A year after his humble beginnings as Metropolis' Superman, Clark becomes embroiled in a secret invasion helmed by Darkseid and works alongside six other heroes to thwart his plan and save humanity. Personality Clark is shown to be a mind-mannered yet very selfless and kind-hearted individual who's clumsiness seemingly often comes as a result of his large build. However, this personality is in fact a ruse by Clark to dissuade anyone from believing he is Superman, his more confident and modest alter-ego. As a hero, Clark is often looked at as a boy scout, specifically by Bruce and Diana, who refuses to trade lives or to allow his enemies to hurt those his loves. His time on Earth has seemed to have given him perspective and a special love for humanity as shown during his climactic battle against Zod. Due to Clark's two seemingly separate personalities, he often struggles to believe which version is truly him. However, over time, Clark comes to learn that he is a combination of both and accepts his stature as both the awkward Clark Kent and the legendary hero Superman. Appearance As Superman Whilst in his Superman persona, Clark has a daunting appearance and a large physique, possibly due to the solar radiation he absorbs overtime. However, his build doesn't slow down his apparent speed and dexterity against enemies. As Clark Kent As Clark Kent, however, he appears to wear large clothes and dons a special pair of glasses to hide his physique and any possible comparison to Superman. Additionally, his stark juxtaposition between Clark Kent and Superman has been shown to be very difficult, as only Bruce Wayne was able to discern his identity. Episodes The Justice League Trivia * Clark's knowledge of the destruction of Krypton is scarce due to being unaware of his Fortress of Solitude. * Clark and Bruce seem to have a strong rivalry and mutual respect for one another. * Upon meeting Clark, Diana professed interest in him before realising his feelings for Lois. * Due to his long-term time under the Earth's atmosphere, Clark has the ability to fly due to low gravity, vision-esque abilities due to built up solar radiation and rapid healing, speed and strength also from the solar radiation. However, the minerals on Krypton, known as Kryptonite, are shown to weaken Clark. * Clark's efforts to stop a car from crashing in the Pilot are easily comparable to the cover of his comic-book debut. Behind the scenes * In the comics, Kal-El, known by Clark Kent and as Superman, is the alien superhero native to Metropolis, becoming known as one of, if not the greatest, heroes in the universe. References Category:Heroes Category:Justice League members Category:Metahumans Category:Kryptonians Category:Aliens Category:Daily Planet members Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Blue eyes